Armored Love
by kalsemiko
Summary: Ed carries the disease that caused the death of his mother and brother. His father unknowing of the deaths, searched for a cure. Roy is fighting in WWII and meets Ed on the isolated island. Feelings grow, secrets found and Ed feeling useless enlists.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure if even half of the information in this is right so point it out so I can fix it. It's a brand new story so be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist**

* * *

><p>The year was 1915 and in one of the little islands of Great Britain, rested an island called Sientio. The island was small and isolated, having only a small town, a chapel and a mansion on the farther outskirts of the town.<p>

The people of the town didn't care much about electronics or cars or any of the new inventions outside their own little world. But they did gossip, as they still received newspapers from the ships that came for trade and goods.

There was so much going on in the world, the revolution of Russia, the beginning of America and a new world being born. Although sometimes the towns people loved to talk more about the sickly man in the mansion, than the events outside of the island.

The butcher said that the noble had always lived there, and never came out. The florist gossiped that the poor child's parents had left him to live on his own, while the children said that the man was a beautiful monster who would eat anybody that went near him.

The children would dare one another to knock on the huge door of the mansion and then would run off as soon as the door started opening.

One time a girl-Nina was dared to knock on the door. She knocked on the door, the sounds echoing in the mansion but instead of running off as the other children had encouraged she stayed and waited until the door was open. Kat was a very curious child at the age of ten and she wanted to see what was so scary about the person living in the mansion.

The door opened slowly, the hinges creaking and Nina gasped at the person in the doorway. It wasn't a child or a man yet, it was a teenager that looked to be about seventeen years old. He had blazing gold eyes, hair the color of golden wheat and sunshine that was down and reached the middle of his back.

He had a white silken shirt on; with black cotton pants and to Nina he looked like a prince or an angel of heaven.

The teen and child stared at each other for a couple seconds, assessing each other, gauging the others reactions.

The teen was the first to give in, giving an irritated sigh as he leaned against the doorway.

"What do you want?"

Nina stunned, looked down and stuttered, "M-M-M-May I k-k-know your name?"

The teen gave Nina a curious glance, looked towards the fields where the other kids were hiding and once spotting them gave Nina an irritated look, "Did those kids put you up to this?"

Nina almost shook her head no but when she saw the warning look that the teen gave her nodded yes.

The teen ran a hand through his sunshine locks, "you can tell them to stop ringing the doorbell all the damn time and to leave me the hell alone."

Nina stood shocked at the swearing or 'bad words' as the teen closed the door. Nina turned to walk away but the door opened a crack and the teen softly whispered, "My name is Edward Elric but you can call me Ed."

Then the door was slammed shut before Nina could give a response. She hurried down to the other children, excited about her discovery and told them what she had seen and heard. Although when she had told her father that night, he forbid Nina from going there again.

Nina didn't understand, Ed seemed like a good person just lonely, as she lay in her bed that night she decided that she would visit him again in two more days-just in case her father would be watching.

Ed leaned against the wooden door, surprised that he had even talked to the little girl but he couldn't help it …..unlike those other children who annoyed and irritated him beyond belief, the child reminded him of Alphonse when he was little. Curious, brave, and sweet, everything that was Al.

Ed buried his head in his hands, there was no time to think of things like that, so he headed up the right staircase and turned right, stopping at the second door on the left side of the hall.

He turned the knob about to enter but his right arm wouldn't move and his left leg seized up. Ed fell to the ground, lying on his side and tried to get back up but his limbs wouldn't move.

_Not again. Please. Damn, this stupid disease-can't you just let me rest for one fucking day?_

No answer.

_Maybe I should have put somebody to live with me here. So I can avoid situations like this._

Ed sighed and closed his eyes, maybe when he would wake up, he would be able to move again.

Although he was afraid to sleep, sometimes dreams would bring up bad memories that he never would want to relieve again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ed! Alphonse! Get back inside, it's time for dinner! Your father will be home today!"<em>

_Ed and Al dropped the worms in their hands as they race towards the mansion, both of them laughing and smiling. _

_Trisha-their mother frowned disapprovingly at the two boys._

"_Now boys, didn't I tell you not to play with the worms again?"_

_Ed and Al gave each other guilty looks, Al quickly spoke up with a reason not wanting to get into trouble, "Mom, we were experimenting-see?"_

_Trisha looked towards where her boys had just played and smiled at the paper airplanes that they had made. _

"_and how did worms come into this?"_

_Ed scowled, "I wanted to use spike but Al wouldn't give him up."_

_Al gave a sound of protest, "Kitty wouldn't have survived! You know how she doesn't like heights!"_

_Ed stuck his tongue out at Al, "she's a cat. She's not afraid of heights and if she did fall, it would be on her feet like all cats." _

_Trisha laughed, startling the boys out of their argument, "Okay, go in and wash your face and hands real good, your father is going to be home in time for you to show him your piano skills and get tucked into bed."_

_Ed and Al ran inside as their mother closed the door behind them, as they ran towards the bathroom she gave them a shouted warning, "and Ed do not mix the shampoos this time!"_

_Ed grumbled from the bathroom, "it was an experiment and it was fun."_

_Al nodded, silently agreeing with his older brother. Trisha had heard the grumble but ignored it knowing that Ed had received the message and wouldn't do it anymore. _

_She headed towards the dining room and kitchen, she had already set everything up and the food was waiting on the table ready to be eaten. Three places were set but the table was big enough to seat at least twelve people. _

_Trisha hadn't wanted a mansion, she had wanted a house but her husband had convinced her. Although she put her foot down when he said that they should get some servants to cook and clean. Trisha was born as a merchant's daughter and Van _Hohenheim_ was a noble-a lord. She was one day selling flowers when one day the handsome young noble had approached her, asked to buy some daises and handed them back to her, asking to court her. _

_Her father quickly agreed and the engagement between Trisha and James the farm boy was broken. Instead Trisha and __Hohenheim__ fell in love and were married. The next year she had moved inside the mansion on the small little island of Sientio, leaving the country land on the outskirts of London and the year after had a child named Edward, then later on Alphonse. _

_Trisha had a hard time adjusting to the life of wealth but she made the best of it and even befriended a nice couple in town with their own little girl named Winry. _

_After dinner was finished, Trisha stood picking up her plate and then fainted, right in front of the boys. _

_They rushed out of the mansion looking for help and spotted their father, Ed had screamed and__ Hohenheim__ started running on the little trail. _

_Trisha was put into bed and ___Hohenheim___ sent for Pinako , the local doctor. Ed and Al stayed by their mothers side the whole time, and didn't notice when their father left and_ Pinako_ was left to watch over them. They never knew why their father had left but after two months, their mother had died. _

* * *

><p>A clash of thunder sounded and Ed woke up with a gasp. He shivered as he stood and jumped a little when another clash of thunder sounded. Ed opened the door that he had failed to before, entering his bedroom. Ed glanced out the window to see a flash of lightening in the sky followed by another clash of thunder.<p>

He closed the door and headed towards his bed. His muscles protested as he lay down in it but he ignored them and pulled the covers over his head. Ed had the thought of having Pinako come and check on his condition but then abandoned the thought.

If she was to come by, then Winry would too and then they both would invite themselves to stay longer than necessary and the villagers wouldn't be so happy about that.

Ed opened the dresser drawer next to his bed and stared at the little white pills in the see through glass bottle. He probably should take some today, but the thought didn't stay long in his head and he put his head back down on the pillow, falling into the most restful sleep he had had since Al died.

* * *

><p>The rain was pouring and the men from the ship that had just arrived on the little island, rushed for cover into inns and bars. One man casually walked, not in a rush, just observing the scene around him. The ship that was docking, wasn't any ordinary goods ship, it was a warship.<p>

As the man, General Roy Mustang entered a pub he was bombarded with many questions from the townspeople. His uniform, looks and rank attracted attention. Roy motioned for the people to quiet down and the questions dwindled down to whispers and murmurs.

"I am General Mustang, I am from the small country of Japan, and am part of the Triple Entente. Right now we are in war against the allies. Your small town is not a big part of it but if any man wants to volunteer, they may do so."

The people clapped as so men raised their hands, and the women started whispering amongst themselves.

Mustang's voice rang out again, loud and clear, " They call this a world war but it is just a mere battle. My soldiers are here to rest for two weeks before we set out to battle. I hope we have room enough for everybody and we thank the kind people of this town for it's hospitality."

A soldier next to Roy tapped his shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "There are enough for the troops except for a couple of us, there's Armstrong, Fury, Havoc, Hawkeye, me and you."

Roy nodded, "Thank you Hughes."

One of the women overhearing the conversation pitched in with an excited voice, "There's room at the Hohenheim mansion, but it's occupied by the Elric boy-his son."

Another women snorted, "it's a monster living in there not Hohenhime's son and Hohenheim left the boy to fend for himself-see even his own father does not want him."

Roy gave a disgruntled glance at Maes and the rest of his team looked uncomfortable as well.

"Well, we'll look into it thank you." The women looked pleased and rushed off blushing.

Roy called the rest of his team and they left the bar, heading up to the mansion on the trail.

"Wait one moment!"

Roy froze, along with the rest of the group, behind them rushing up to them was an old short women with greying hair.

She stopped in front of them, short of breath, " Edward doesn't like company and he would probably refuse to house you so tell him that Pinako sent you and if he still doesn't let you in say that you will fetch me and then he probably would let you in. If the stubborn brat still doesn't let you in just come and find me, I'm the local doctor so you can find me at my house."

Roy started at the women, along with the rest of his group, "Okay, Ma'am we will thank you."

She stared at them for a second and gave a huff, "if I find out that any one of you have hurt Edward, there will be hell to pay. That poor child has been through too much."

She turned to go and then stopped as she added, "make sure he's taking his medicine and if he runs out send somebody to refill it."

Maes nodded, "we won't let you down Ma'am."

* * *

><p>They had hurried up the trail, the rain making it muddy and hard to walk on but they finally arrived in front of the large wooden door. Roy raised his fist and knocked, once, twice, and four more times and waited and waited and waited. He knocked again but froze as the door creaked open to only show one golden eye.<p>

"May I help you?"

Roy was taken aback with the annoyed voice but politely answered back, "Yes, we're soldiers and we need someplace-"

The door slammed shut.

Havoc chuckled, "the grandma was right."

Maes pushed Roy aside, "let me try."

He knocked and then yelled when there was no answer, "Edward! Pinako sent us! If you don't let us in we can go and-"

The door slammed open, and they all stared stunned at the teen.

Ed snarled, "She put you up to this, did she?"

No answer.

Ed sighed and then turned stomping away, when no footsteps sounded behind him he turned around and gave them an irritated look "what are you idiots doing standing out there like that? Come on in before I change my mind and leave your asses outside."

Roy and the rest snapped out of their daze as they stepped inside the large mansion. Havoc grinned as he passed by Roy, "Feisty little thing isn't he, General?"

Ed froze on top of the stair well as he turned around, "What the fuck did you just call me?"

The air crackled with tension and Havoc dropped the cigarette that he had just taken out and then pointed at Roy, "He said it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope everybody likes this and if you guys want me to continue, drop it in the review. Thanks!<strong>

Kalse


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for those that reviewed and for those that didn't thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: do not own**

* * *

><p>Ed didn't know whether to go down there and beat the crap out of the man or just leave his ass outside but instead he took a deep breath, released it and calmed himself down.<p>

Then he resumed going up the stairs muttering to himself about the army, assholes, bastards and old doctors.

He had had only a couple of hours of peaceful sleep before the pounding on the door had awoken him, then he ignored it and decided to go back to sleep. But the pounding had continued so Ed got out of bed and slowly made it to the front door.

_I'll just see who it is and then slam the door shut, maybe then they'll get a clue!_

He had shut the door in their faces but after hearing that the old hag had sent them and threatened to be there herself if he didn't allow them to stay, he let them in, although reluctantly.

He could tell they were from the army, due to their uniforms-he wasn't an idiot. The group though had looked surprised to see a seventeen year old living in a mansion all by himself.

Then that blond guy just had to comment on his height. He had felt the need to go running down those stairs and throttle the guy but he didn't exactly have the strength right now.

_Especially since I skipped a couple meals, mom would have thrown a fit and then would have practically forced food down my throat. _

The thought of his mother saddened him as memories of her surfaced in his mind.

She never had commented on his lack of height, saying that one day he'll be taller than her, and it was true he was.

_By like an inch._

Ed passed his bedroom, heading towards what he had deemed 'the bastard's den.'

He had only entered the room a couple times since he had left, each time to see if there was an answer to the illness that had captured his mother, brother and now him.

He could only stand being in there for so long though, the thought of the father that had left to search for answers, never sending any letters, never visiting and never knowing that his wife and youngest son had died.

The thought brought bitter resentment against the man he had once called 'father.'

Now all Ed felt towards him was betrayal, resentment and a bitter hate. The door creaked as Ed opened it, the hinges on it had rusted due to the number of years it had not been opened. There was a large window taking up one side of the wall in front of him, giving the perfect view of the ocean. In spring it was the deepest color of blue, just like the sky and during the winter it was the color of grey clouds; like they had fallen from the sky and into the ocean. The sight of it only depressed Ed more.

He moved towards the large bookshelf in the corner of the room, large books filled with knowledge overflowing it. Ed remembered his mother once urging the bastard to get another saying how it was overflowing and the books needed more room and gentle care.

His mother had loved to read. It was a thing all the Elrics had shared in common-it was a world where they could escape to relax, forget or learn.

His fingers brushed the bindings of each book as he searched for one that would never be there.

There was an empty spot at the end of the row of books, one that had gathered dust from all the years, the spot where his mother's favorite book once rested, 'To kill a Mockingbird.'

A loud crash sounded downstairs followed by a couple swearwords, Ed ignored it. Then gunshots rang out and he fled the room, nearly tripping down the stairs as he heard shouts coming from the kitchen.

_You have to be kidding me. I let them in my house and they're killing each other? They could have saved that act for me, I'd gladly wring their necks, and what the heck are they doing in the kitchen anyways? _

Ed pushed the kitchen door open and froze as he observed the scene before him.

* * *

><p>Roy was convinced that Havoc was going to die; the teen looked like he had wanted to murder someone. It was a surprise though when he had closed his eyes took a deep breath, shot a warning look to Havoc and then went upstairs.<p>

As soon as the teen vanished, the group relaxed and started whispering amongst themselves as if afraid that the teenager might be able to hear them.

Havoc retrieved another cigarette; Fuery gave his best friend a disapproving look, as if to say 'you really want to piss the owner of this house off by smoking in it?' Havoc got the message and put it back in his front t-shirt pocket.

Maes wasn't one to be quiet very long and started pulling pictures of _Elysia, _ready to gush over them for the tenth millionth time. Everybody else ignored the overly energetic man but Roy once again wasn't able to.

"Isn't she an angel? I was only gone for two months but it seems like forever, I can't wait to see her again! Oh and my poor wife all alone and taking care of her, but look at this picture she sent me! It's her birthday and-"

Mustang resisted the urge to rub at his temples and try to get rid of the growing headache, then as his stomach growled, he got an idea.

"Well troops, whose hungry?"

Everybody instantly stopped what they were doing and answered, "Me!"

Except Hawkeye who stood off to the side watching over everybody, a hand on the gun at her waist.

Roy mentally sighed; even here she doesn't let her guard down.

They all searched for the kitchen, but Maes was the one who found it. The only way they had found out was the smell. It smelled like…..bad cheese and rotten eggs.

Roy swung the kitchen door open, the smell hitting him full force and the others who just entered seconds after he did.

Roy resisted the urge to gag.

The others didn't seem to be doing as well, Fuery was doubled over trying to breath while Havoc tried to comfort him but had his own troubles of resisting the urge to just run out of the room. Hawkeye had already left in search of outside fresh air.

Roy looked around the kitchen for the source of the smell and found Hughes gleefully mixing the substance over the stove. Smoke started to appear and the pot burst on fire.

Roy panicked. He saw a bucket next to the kitchen sink, instantly filled it up and started dumping water on the growing fire. Havoc and Fuery burst into action as soon as they realized what was happening.

Hughed pitched in, using nearby cups and filling them up, as the last of the glowing embers was doused with water, they all sighed in relief. The moment didn't last long when the door swung open and the blond noble stormed in. They all froze.

* * *

><p>Ed for a moment just couldn't function, not believing that this was really happening.<p>

The four men in the kitchen were unmoving; a pot of something that smelled nasty was sitting on the stove-overflowing with water, which was also all over the floor.

The seconds dragged by, then

"What the fuck were you all doing?"

It was a rhetorical question because Ed knew exactly what they were doing.

_When you attempt to cook something, you try not to set it on fire, you dimwits!_

Ed looked over the guilty faces of three men and Roy's I-was-not-involved-and-should-not-be-blamed face. A guilty feeling appeared and Ed tried squashing it down but it seemed to continue growing.

"Fine! Just get out of here and stay away from the kitchen! You can all go find a room for yourself upstairs, while I prepare some food for you to eat. And do not go anywhere near my room or you'll find yourself without a head and outside in the freezing cold."

The threat/generous offer surprised the group. They stood stunned a little as they processed the information while Roy smirked, 'I guess there is a heart within you somewhere.'

Ed's gaze was instantly on him as if he sensed the thought, Roy could see how guarded the teen truly was and also…..how lonely.

Ed didn't see what was so damn funny; the bastard soldier was freaking smirking at him! As if Ed was amusing entertainment well he would show him.

"What are you all still standing there for! Go!"

Havoc, Fuery, and Hughes didn't need any more encouragement. Roy walked at a leisurely pace, not in any hurry and stopped beside Ed, "You aren't so bad for a midget…..FullMetal."

Ed snarled, ready to attack verbally and physically but Roy was already gone.

_The bastard! How- How- Ugh!_

As Ed's brain rattled in his head, he instead decided to focus on making the meal. Ed taught himself to cook during the six years he lived alone, with the help of Winry and Pinako.

He pushed up the sleeves of his white long-sleeved shirt and got ready to work.

_Before that though I have to deal with that pot._

Ed had avoided it, the stench that it gave off made him want puke and he was sure if he went any closer that maybe he would even lose some brain cells. He looked down into the muddy yellow substance.

_God what is it? _


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter has been encouraged to be posted by** _**RawR () _you can all thank him/her for the earlier post than I intended. It's not much but it's building up, just wait! Thanks for reading!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everybody roamed the second floor of the mansion, picking their own rooms and exploring. Roy stopped in front of a door labeled 'Edward.' The door next to it was labeled 'Alphonse.'<p>

'Alphonse?' Was that a member of the family?

Roy recalled the warning the blond had shouted earlier about entering his room but Roy couldn't resist the urge. He slowly opened the door, looking back as if afraid that the blond had somehow sensed that there was someone about to enter his room. Roy seeing no sign of the blond entered, and quietly closed the door behind him.

As Roy looked around the room he compared it to the blonde's look and personality but was disappointed to find only shelves of books, some papers scattered on a desk, and all in all a very simple room.

'It doesn't suit him at all.'

Or maybe it did. He didn't know yet. Roy was about to get out of the room when an opened drawer by the bed caught his eye.

He pulled it fully open, examining the contents inside.

A hairbrush, glasses, a watch and a bottle of pills.

Roy picked up the bottle of pills, looking closer at the glued piece of paper on it. It read, 'Edward Elric, Prescribed July, 25, 1915. Two pills a day.'

Although the directions were two pills a day, the bottle was still full and it was the month of November.

Roy put it back to the way it was, it was none of his business if the brat wasn't taking his medication. as Roy left he couldn't help but wonder why exactly Edward needed those pills.

* * *

><p>Ed had already set the table, the food was ready and the smell of spaghetti and meatballs filled the dining room.<p>

He was unsure as to how he should call them down.

I don't even know their names. I probably should have gotten that before I stormed off and before I yelled at them to get out of the kitchen.

Ed knew he had a high I.Q, he also knew that sometimes he didn't use those brains of his and ended up looking stupid. Like right now.

Ed sighed as he rubbed his temples; ever since those troops of soldiers came the headaches seemed endless. Or maybe that was because of his sickness.

Maybe I should take those pills.

But the thought didn't anchor; it floated into the back of his head for as long as possible until he had to confront it again.

"Edward?"

Ed whirled around, surprised but calmed when he noticed it was the woman soldier, probably the only one in the group.

Hesitantly Ed replied, he hadn't spoken to women for a very long time and had few contact with them, excluding Winry and PInako who he didn't see much anymore.

"Yes?"

The blond woman smiled at his caution, "do you want me to call down the boys?"

She makes them seem like children.

Ed recalled the scene in the kitchen, well they do act like it, why are they in the army anyways?

Ed nodded, "Sure, thanks."

He actually was relieved, he wanted as least minimal amount of contact between them as possible.

The woman stopped before she stared heading up the staircase, "My name is Riza Hawkeye, and I'm the sharpshooter." She gave him a small smile, "it's nice to meet you Edward and thank you for letting us stay."

Ed stood there dumbly but was spared the embarrassment of actually trying to form an answer as Hawkeye continued her way up.

* * *

><p>Dinner was awkward at first. Curious glances were sent to the host and tension kept growing in the air. That is until Hughes took a bite of the food and practically drooled.<p>

"Oh my god, this tastes fantastic! Almost the same as my lovely wife's cooking!"

Roy drinking a cup of water choked and Havoc burst out laughing, Fuery looked embarrassed and Hawkeyes just shook her head.

_Did he just compare me to a girl?_

Ed frowned in distaste, it wasn't as bad as being called the other word but being compared to a girl irritated him.

Roy caught Ed's reaction and couldn't help but smirk, "Yes Edward, the food is delicious it tastes as if a girl actually did cook it."

Ed's eye twitched and his hands tightened around his fork.

_If I threw this fork at him what is the chance of it taking his eye out?_

Hawkeye shot Roy a warning look, she did not want to sleep in the cold and the room she picked out upstairs was nice too. Except for the pictures of a brown haired woman and a blond haired man, she guessed they were Edward's parents, why were they not here?

Hawkeye watched as Ed simmered, she knew that he had a temper but the self-control he had was amazing but she had a feeling that it wouldn't last long.

She guessed right as Roy muttered under his breath, she only caught the words 'short,' 'blond,' 'cooking' and 'wife.'

But the reaction was instant, Ed stood up, ignoring the chair that fell back wards and slammed his hands on the table, snarling, "What the Fuck did you just say? Would you care to repeat it?"

Roy's eyes lit up in amusement at the challenge, "sure, I said, "You're so short, so blond, and so good at cooking that you might as well be a housewife."

Ed's cheeks colored a light pink in embarrassment and anger as his eyes searched for something to throw across the table.

Should have just sat next to the damn bastard, then I would have had a better chance at pouring spaghetti over his head.

His sights landed on the chair next to him, which was vacant and there sat a pillow on it.

Perfect.

He quickly grabbed the pillow, aimed and then threw it with as much force as possible. Roy's eyes widened and he made to move but the pillow hit him straight in the face and his chair fell backwards and with him along with it.

Silence reigned across the table.

Until Ed started to laugh, this surprised everybody including Roy who had picked himself off the floor and stood watching Ed hold his stomach laughing.

Words came out gasped between breaths, "you….ha…fucking…ha...ha…deserved it!" Then he erupted into a fit of giggles.

Havoc then looked towards Roy, "I don't think he's laughed in awhile."

Roy curiously looked towards Ed, who was wiping tears from his eyes, "why would you think that?"

Havoc shrugged, "he looked depressed to me, and the kid needs to laugh. I heard a couple of those rumors before we headed up here and they made it sound like a monster lived here, with how they were going on about sickness, death and devils it seemed like Satan was living here himself."

Fuery nodded in agreement, "everybody warned me to not go and said how they all kept away from the house. He must have been lonely with nobody here with him."

Ed ignored their whispering, instead focusing on the man with the glasses, "My name is Ed, what's yours?"

Hughes looked shocked, "we didn't introduce ourselves!" Then he went on to introducing everybody, "The one with the blond hair and the habit of smoking is Havoc, next to him is Fuery-he's quiet, shy but intelligent. Over there-" Hughes pointed to Hawkeye, "is Hawkeye, don't get her mad or you'll get shot but she's very loyal and capable. Next to her is Roy Mustang our general but first he was a colonel-they promoted him when they found out he fought in the Russo-Japanese war. He led them in battle and won. He can lazy but he's a reliable person."

Hughes then pointed to himself, "Now me, well I'm Hughes, I have a lovely wife and a daughter. I'm trustworthy, smart, good looking, and-"

"Too loud."

Ed frowned, it was rude to interrupt people-he didn't care if the bastard was a General, even if he was right about Hughes being loud.

Hughes smiled as if the treatment was normal, "Hey Roy I was just talking about-"

Roy rolled his eyes, "Yourself."

Hughes stuck his tongue out at Roy, "As if you don't talk about yourself all the time."

An argument resulted afterwards, everybody contributing but Ed sneaked away, as he glanced back, a heavy feeling of loneliness and longing surged forward.

_But it was important to not get too close._

_It was dangerous. _

He didn't even know if the sickness was genetic or something that you can catch.

Ed shook his head, thinking to himself, _it's not worth it._

Ed stumbled on a step of the stairs and caught himself from tripping, he resumed walking-cursing in his head.

_Tripping on the stairs every single fucking day. I swear if it wasn't an intimate object I would have beat it to death by now. _

The hair's on the back of Ed's neck stood up and he shivered, it was the feeling of being watched. He quickly spun around, searched with his eyes for something unusual and finding nothing continued climbing up the stairs.

_I must be getting fucking paranoid._

Ed didn't notice the set of boots hiding behind the curtain, near the window which was directly by the stairs. Roy stepped out from behind the curtains, watching as Ed disappeared behind the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is not the next chapter-just half of it but I'll post it soon and by soon I mean later on today or tomorrow. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p>Ed hadn't come out of his room for days.<p>

Nobody was really worried except Mustang. Since Ed didn't show up to cook, Hawkeye was given the job although nobody complimented her anymore. Havoc tried but after the first couple words that came out of his mouth a bullet hole was embedded into the wall behind him.

They rested, they ate, they trained and they waited for war.

Roy had already gone through most of the house, finding a large amount of books and research materials. He found large pictures covered with silk sheets all over the place, after removing one he found a picture of two blond boys and their parents—Edward's parents.

Roy felt that Edward was hiding something and the others knew it too but unlike him, they chose to stay out of it. Roy couldn't help it. There was like a gravitational force that kept pulling him towards anything Edward related and to Edward himself.

Roy sighed as he glanced out of the window and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Edward going down the hill, towards the ocean.

His limbs refused to move for a second, his fear gripping him strongly then he burst into action. Flying down the stairs and flung open the front door. He still didn't know where the back door was and it would have taken forever for him to find it.

Roy didn't know why he was acting this way, he barely knew the boy but something told him that Ed was important. As Roy ran around the house, he caught Ed walking the last few feet to a cliff that hung off the hill and showed the roaring ocean below.

Roy pushed his legs faster, maybe he was overreacting, and maybe Ed wasn't going to do what he thought he was but there was still that small amount of doubt in his chest.

Ed was now at the edge, looking over the cliff and into the ocean depths below.

Roy was almost there, Ed stumbled back as a strong wind blew and Roy shouted.

"Ed!"

Ed spun around, a surprised expression on his face and then as he stumbled back, a look of horror crossed his face. The edge of the cliff was crumbling. Roy watched as Ed reached his arms out to grab something but only caught empty air.

That image would be burned in Roy's mind forever, the look on Ed's face, his reaching arms, and the sight of the sun hitting his form as he was swallowed into the sea below.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for those that are reviewing! it gives me encouragement and motivation to actually write. I hope you enjoyed this half chapter!<em>**

******And...it's world war two that's going on not one I think i made that mistake in the past chapters.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**_here's the other half! but I'm probably going to add more soon so please be patient. _**

_Disclaimer: I do not own_

* * *

><p>If there was a god, Ed cursed him and if there was a hell—he was there.<p>

It wasn't so bad at first, pangs in the stomach, aches in his right arm and left leg but most of the time they went away in a day.

A day passed. They still ached. His breath was coming in short gasps and moving felt like torture. So he slept. And slept. And slept. A couple days had gone by when he awoke, but it felt like a century. The fever had passed but Ed still felt weak.

Ed's first steps were wobbly and he almost fell over but he continued onwards, down the stairs-holding onto the railing, and then into the kitchen where he was surprised to find leftovers.

_I forgot. There are people staying here._

Ed gulped down a glass of water, along with some bread. It wasn't much but he wasn't even used to eating such a small portion. Most days he wouldn't eat due to puking it back up the next day. You stopped eating—you stopped puking. Problem solved.

_Except for the fucking side-effects._

Starvation. Ed was starving himself. He knew it but he really didn't care, he was going to die anyways-so what was the point? What was there to live for?

Possibilities. Questions. Answers. Thoughts.

They all ran through his mind as Ed opened the backdoor that lead to the ocean.

Mother always loved the ocean. But she always would forbid us from going onto that cliff. I wonder what's beyond that cliff.

Ed slowly walked towards the cliff, crossing his wide vast backyard.

_I wonder where everybody else is._

there was nobody in the house from what he saw and no noise whatsoever.

Ed slowed as he reached the edge; he peered over as he came closer. Mist splashed his face as rolling waves hit the side of the cliff. The ground was soft beneath his feet, the evening sun felt warm on his skin but the wind—

_The damn wind._

Ed stumbled back as a strong gust of it hit him. Maybe it had heard his thoughts?

"Ed!"

_What? Who would—_

Ed spun around and stumbled back, his legs were still weak. Ed gasped as he felt the ground beneath his feet crumble, the cliff side-

_I'm falling._

He spread his arms, trying to grab onto something but nothing was in reach.

_So this is how I'm going to die._

The thought crossed his mind, and then he caught the look on Roy Mustang's face.

A look of fear and pain.

As Ed felt the cold water hit his back and pain spreading throughout his whole body, the only thing he could remember was that look on that soldier's face and wonder—

_Why?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Numb. _

_Cold. _

_Tired. _

_Defeated. _

_And nothing but darkness. _

_Suddenly there was warmth, light and Ed faintly felt the heartbeat of another person. But as suddenly as it was there it was gone._

_His world went back to darkness._

* * *

><p>Roy didn't waste a second; he didn't think— he just jumped.<p>

The air rushed past him, and he saw Ed slowly sinking below the surface. His body hit the freezing water and he shuddered.

The rough currents pushed against him and Roy took a deep breath above the water before plunging under. His eyesight was blurry underwater but he could still make out Ed's form which was being dragged deeper and deeper into the black abyss of the ocean.

Roy swam towards him, reaching his arms out and took him into his arms, instantly swimming back to the surface. He needed oxygen and he needed it now.

He gasped in the air as he broke through the surface of the water, holding tightly onto Ed and frantically looking around for something to hold onto.

There! A cave, right underneath the cliff, small and almost invisible but there, he swam towards it, changing Ed's position, having his arm put over his shoulders.

Ed's body dragged as they swam, and his skin was cold to the touch. Roy was scared; for once in his life he was truly afraid.

Ed had medication. Ed was sick. Ed is sick. And now he was covered in freezing water from head to toe and wouldn't wake up.

Roy swam harder, and as he entered the cave, it got darker but then lighted up, the rocks in the cave walls giving off light.

Roy pushed Ed onto the floor of the cave, and then pulled himself up.

If he had had the time he would have admired the twinkling little rocks in the cave but right now his first priority was Edward.

Roy's knees wobbled as he scooped Ed up in his arms and started looking for an exit out. After a couple minutes, and still no exit, Roy thought that they would die in here but someone must have heard him because light poured from a gap in the cave wall.

Just big enough for both of them to fit through.

As soon as he had located where they were, he rushed towards the house. As he was running up the hill, Riza spotted them from the way back from town and ran over.

"General! What happened?"

Roy's teeth chattered as he spoke, "H-H-He Fe-l-l-l in-nt-o th-th-the s-s-sea."

Riza didn't bother to question him anymore, already noticing the color of Ed's skin, blue and pale.

The rest of the group had now just came over the hill, they had been lagging behind and froze as soon as they saw the situation.

Riza pointed to Havoc, "Go get the Doctor, quickly!"

Havoc snapped a salute, "yes Ma'am" and ran down the hill.

"Hughes, come and carry Edward, the General is about to collapse from exhaustion."

Hughes took Ed from Roy's arms, gasping as his warm skin met Ed's freezing cold skin.

Riza still wasn't finished with the orders, "Fuery, go get some hot water in the bath and blankets, Many of them."

Fuery ran in the house, the three of them followed, Hughes was making sure to be careful with Ed and Roy kept a cautious eye out, just in case.

As they entered the house, Roy said to himself that he would find out from Ed himself what the medication was for.

* * *

><p>Pinako, the town doctor was over in minutes. She ordered that Ed be put in the bath and to Roy to stay by the fireplace.<p>

Roy waited, and waited and waited.

Until at last Pinako came out looking warn out and exhausted.

She sighed, running a tired hand over her forehead.

"That boy will either be the death of me or he will somehow kill himself."

She gave Roy a stern look, "He hasn't been taking his medication and the cold water didn't do any good for his illness."

What illness? Roy wondered.

"He hasn't been eating either, he was weak before but now he is on the verge of death, much closer than he already was."

Roy wrapped the blanket around himself tighter, "what's the illness you were talking about?"

Pinako didn't look surprised at the question, "I should have know he wouldn't have told you. It's a genetic illness passed down from his mother or it might be a disease, we don't exactly know. His mother died from it and that broke his heart but once his brother died along with her, he closed himself up and never let anyone in especially once his father left in search of a cure, leaving him with a dying mother and a brother that was next in line."

So Edward had been alone for all this time? Sick, weak and vulnerable?

Pinako put a hand on his shoulder, "For the time that you stay here, can you look after him? He wouldn't like it if I stayed, I'm too connected to the past that hurts him so much."

Her grip tightened, "Promise me General, that you will take care of him."

Roy nodded, and weakly whispered, "I promise."

Pinako clapped him on the back, "I'll send Winry to check on him, and his condition. She will also bring another prescription for the pneumonia he caught."

Roy blinked, gazing into the fire, pneumonia and on the verge of death. His heart ached, Edward couldn't die not now when...when...what?

He closed his eyes as he heard Pinako talking to the others. Tomorrow. Tomorrow Ed would wake, he had to and Roy would talk to him but for now. He needed to rest.

* * *

><p><em>"Ed, you'll take care of your little brother, right?" <em>

_"Of course mother." She gave a small smile and squeezed his hand, "My big boy, be brave and...and remember it's not your father's fault. Tell him I love him. Okay?"  
><em>

_Tears gathered in the corners of Ed's eyes, "No mother, you can tell him, don't worry, he'll be back soon."  
><em>

_Al sadly looked on at the sight, he knew that his mom was dying but he always had accepted death more than his brother did. Who cared more for others than himself.  
><em>

_Their mother gave another sad smile, "Ed, can you go in the garden and get me those flowers you're father planted for me?"  
><em>

_Ed nodded and rushed off, leaving Al by his mother's side.  
><em>

_"Alphonse, make sure he takes care of himself will you, my sweet boy?"  
><em>

_Al slipped his hand into his mother's, "Of course, always."  
><em>

_She gripped his hand desperately, "Al, you need to promise me. I'm afraid that Ed will take this harder than you and...and your father might not be back for awhile. You need to take care of each other. Promise me you will take care of each other."  
><em>

_Al nodded, whispering "I promise."  
><em>

_Her grip relaxed and she smiled, "good, I can rest in peace now."  
><em>

_Al watched as she closed her eyes, a peaceful smile on her face.  
><em>

_Ed burst into the room, flowers in hand and then dropped them as he saw his mother's still form on the bed.  
><em>

_"Mom? Mom?"  
><em>

_Ed looked at Al, "She's sleeping right Al?"  
><em>

_Al shook his head and Ed sobbed. He took her other hand, holding onto it tightly and crying silently.  
><em>

_Al watched quietly.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Ed clenched his hands into the sheets, his eyes moving rapidly underneath his eyelids, stuck in a sea of memories he would rather forget.

* * *

><p><em>"Al? Al, I met Winry again today, she said that she's going to train to become a doctor like Pinako. Isn't that great?"<br>_

_"Although she still has that wrench, maybe she'll start throwing knifes instead, yeah?"  
><em>

_Silence through the house.  
><em>

_"Al? Where are you?"  
><em>

_No answer. Ed's breathing sped up and he frantically searched the mansion for his brother, "Al? Al? Wher-  
><em>

_"Al!"  
><em>

_Ed reached his brother's fallen form, his face covered in a fevered sweat and his breath coming out shallowly. _

_"No, Al. Please not you too!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ed bit his lip unconsciously, to make sure his silent screams stayed silent. It has after all happened before. <em><br>_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry."<em>

_"For what, Al?"  
><em>

_"I'm going to be able to keep my promise to mom."  
><em>

_"What promise?"  
><em>

_A sob, "the one where I said I wouldn't leave you alone, that I would take care of you."  
><em>

_Ed scoffed, "that's me. I'm supposed to take care of you."_

_Then a small sad smile crossed his face, "a good job I've been doing, huh Al?"  
><em>

_ Al took a hold of his hand, "Don't say that, you've taken great care of me, this is not your fault. Mom's death was not your fault."  
><em>

_Al gave him a glare, "Got it?"  
><em>

_Ed nodded, "alright Al."  
><em>

_"Now can you keep a promise for me?"_

_"Don't talk like that, you're not going to die."  
><em>

_Al laughed, "of course not, but just promise me one thing."  
><em>

_Ed sighed, "Okay, what is it?"_

_Al's eyes searched Ed's sadly, "you have to keep living. No matter what, keep living and find that reason to live, because it's not me or mom. So keep living until you find it and then when you do keep on living and never stop to even think of dying."  
><em>

_"Al, everybody dies."  
><em>

_"But you don't have to, not so soon, so just promise. Pinky swear."  
><em>

_Ed laughed but held out his pinky, "alright, I pinky swear."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>..

Stop.

Please.

But his mind did not obey him, as it continued to replay his most heart-wrenching memories.

* * *

><p><em>Pinako walked out of Al's room looking grim and worn out. <em>

_Ed frantically asked her, "he's okay? Right? I can see him now?"  
><em>

_Silence. A sad look.  
><em>

_"Pinako?"  
><em>

_Ed shook his head, denying the thought. Not his brother, not his little baby brother.  
><em>

_He pushed past Pinako and into the room, straight at the non breathing body on the bed.  
><em>

_"Al?"  
><em>

_Ed gripped his hand, shaking it gently.  
><em>

_"Alphonse?"  
><em>

_No pulse. No heart beat.  
><em>

_"No. Al. No. You can't leave me!"  
><em>

_Tears streaked Ed's face as no answer followed.  
><em>

_He sat there, crying silently for the rest of the night.  
><em>

_The next morning, his eyes were emotionless as his brother was buried next to his mother and he didn't speak a word.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Tears escaped Ed's eyes, crying for what seemed like in a very long time because he didn't have anything to live for.

He gasped and then felt a warm hand take his, holding it and then a voice whispering comforting words in his ear.

_"It's alright, Edward. I'm here, don't be afraid, don't cry, just live okay?"_

__Why?

_"For me. Live for me."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay there it is, I wrote more when I was editingpreviewing it and voila-1000 words or so than there should have been. I was too caught up in it. I hope you liked it, tell me what you think! **  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**_New chapter! ~Yay~_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Riza found Roy sleeping soundly next to the blond a protective arm around him; she gave a knowing smile and quietly left the room.<p>

The others already seemed to know about the brewing romance between the General and the noble.

Hughes made no comment while Havoc was having a blast over it.

"I mean, damn, that the General would fall for a man! He was a real womanizer back in his days, I've heard about many knots were on his bedpost." Havoc gave a whistle and then laughed, "I can't wait to snatch up all the girls that rejected me for him, and he can have the temperamental brat to himself."

Fuery looked uncomfortable with the situation and just stared at his hands while Havoc kept on rambling on, "Do you think they'll elope? I mean they wouldn't be able to marry by law but who needs that? All they need is one of us and some rings, and lots of faith."

Riza annoyed already, cuffed Havoc over the head, and he gave a yelp, "what was that for lieutenant?"

Riza glared, "the General's and Edward's relationship is none of our business, so keep your lips sealed and your nose out of other people's business."

Havoc rubbed the back of his head as he mumbled, "Yes Ma'am."

Riza nodded and as soon as she was out of sight, Havoc turned toward Fuery who was twiddling his fingers.

"So you have a girl waiting for you at home? Hopefully not one like the lieutenant."

Fuery shook his head, and Havoc's eyebrows rose in surprise, "really? I would have thought with your intelligence and looks that somebody would have snapped you up by now."

Fuery blushed and stammered, "n-n-no, I-I was w-w-waiting."

That was all he was able to get out, his throat unable to produce anything else.

Havoc suddenly realized that Fuery was uncomfortable with the subject and cleared his throat.

"So what are you going to do after the war?"

The topic was safe and Fuery opened up more, once in awhile raising his head to meet Havoc's eyes but then looking back down.

Hughes quietly watched the exchange, his eyes analyzing and interpreting.

There might be hope for them yet.

* * *

><p>For the next three days, Roy stuck to Ed's side, pulling him out of his many nightmares and giving him the comfort he seemed to look for unconsciously.<p>

The rare times he was awake he was either delirious or hallucinating, it was a hard task to make him take his medication and feed him.

Roy ran a hand through his hair, as he watched Ed sleep. The fever had gone down but he still looked too pale and scrawny.

They were leaving in four days, it was too soon.

But a telegram was sent, requesting their presence as soon as possible. The war was calling and they had to answer, no matter how much Roy yearned to stay by Ed's side.

Roy gently moved onto the bed, lying on his side and watching as Ed breathed in and out.

His eyelids drooped and the last image he saw was Ed sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p>There was warmth beside him, enveloping him, and making him feel safe for the first time in a long time.<p>

Ed's eyes blinked open and he quickly shut them as the sunlight stung them. He tried again and started moving, his limbs felt sluggish and his head felt heavy as a boulder.

Ed immediately stopped when he realized he wasn't the only one in the bed, and as his eyes landed on the figure next to him in the bed, his heart froze.

What's he doing here?

The thought resonated in his head, as images flashed, unfocused and blurry, but all of them of the same person.

_He-He took care of me, while I was sick?_

A tingling feeling entered his heart and his heart rate rose.

_Why would he do something like this?_

But the question was pushed aside when his stomach grumbled and the smell of eggs reached his nose.

Ed staggered off the bed, almost falling over as he made his way to the door.

He took one last look at Roy, the sun highlighting his raven hair, and cream colored skin that looked like the color of the coffee he sometimes drank.

Ed gulped, shook his head and closed the door shut behind him.

_What was I thinking?_

As Ed took his time taking the stairs, he heard snippets of joyful conversation coming from the dining table.

"Hughes—eggs—mine—not fair!"

There was a crash and Riza's voice rose in volume, "I can't believe you two! Stop acting like children and Havoc clean that plate up. Make sure to throw it in the trash and wash your hands."

Ed gave a light chuckle, the reprimand sounded like a mother scolding her child instead of a fellow comrade telling to act accordingly.

Eyes turned to him as he entered, a bright smile broke out on Riza's face but then a worried frown replaced it as she looked over his condition.

"Edward you shouldn't be out of bed!"

Ed held his stomach, "I ac unjri."

His throat was scratchy and hurt, the words came out all wrong and Riza rushed over with a glass of water. After he took a sip, Ed tried again, "I was hungry."

Riza shook her head, "You should have stayed in bed, wasn't Roy there? You should have told him."

Ed held his stomach as a new feeling entered his stomach, butterflies.

"He-He was sleeping."

Riza's face showed understanding and Ed wanted that understanding gone, what did she understand that he did not?

She put a hand on his back, leading him towards a chair, "Sit down, I'll go make a plate for you." Her eyes snapped to Hughes and Havoc, "I hope everybody will behave while I am gone."

Nods were sent in her direction; even though Riza still had her suspicions she left the room without a backwards glance.

Silence reigned for awhile until Hughes with his mouth full of eggs, pointed his fork at him, "So I guess you didn't die, huh? Thank goodness for that, Riza has been at our necks for days, 'you have to be quiet! Ed is sleeping!' Or 'stop roughhousing, you might break something valuable!' I swear she's sometimes worse than my own mother."

"Who's worse than whose mother?"

Hughes choked on his eggs, and havoc fell off his chair laughing. Ed smiled too, he had seen her enter seconds ago but decided against telling Hughes that, the kitchen was just right there and it didn't take long to get a plate of eggs.

Hughes finally stopped choking to reply with a weak smile, "How long were you there?"

"How long do you think?" Riza countered back.

Hughes stood, nervously muttering to himself, "I have to go….check the enlistment….yeah..That's what I have to do…so I'll see you guys later."

Riza rolled her eyes as she set Ed's plate down, "the man just doesn't know when to quit…."

Ed smiled painfully, it was hard to see people acting so friendly, so loving, so like…_.family._

_It hurt._

Riza eyed him curiously, "you're not going to eat?"

Ed picked up the fork, and tasted the scrambled eggs, he savored the taste and Riza laughed.

"Don't worry Edward; I made more, so eat it all up."

Ed blushed, it was just that he hadn't eaten in awhile and well…..this was the first time since his brother….that somebody cooked food for him.

He swallowed and took a sip of water, "what did he mean by enlistment?"

Riza sat down in the chair next to him, pulling out a novel, "oh, it's nothing. It's a sign up sheet for people that want to join in the army and fight in the war. But you don't have to—they won't make you until it gets real bad."

_The army?_

"So you just sign the sheet and you're in?"

Riza gave him a weary look, "you're not thinking of joining are you Edward? You're sick and—

Ed shook his head, "No, I'm just curious."

She nodded, "well, there's a whole entire process to go through but that's the gist of it. Many stupid people sign up, just throwing their lives away, thinking that war is easy."

Ed raised a blond eyebrow, "what about all of you?"

Riza laughed, "Roy was in a war in the past but we're all from a special division that protects the safety of the people—almost like the police but with more influence and power."

Riza then continued reading realizing that Ed had no more questions to ask.

Ed pushed his plate to the side, not feeling like eating anymore.

_Throwing my life away? To protect others? Why not?_

He was dying anyways. There was nothing left to live for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RR**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Here it is! Yay. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own  
><em>**

* * *

><p>After having the talk with Riza, nobody saw Ed but they assumed he must have been resting.<p>

Roy had come down hours later asking where he was. Nobody knew. They searched the whole mansion and around it but he was nowhere to be found.

Ed was gone.

They searched and waited but he didn't return.

Roy wasn't sleeping and with no results, they boarded the ship and headed for war.

Two years later he was still thinking about him.

* * *

><p><em>3 months passed.<em>

Ed didn't what was worse, the fact he had a suicidal commander officer or the looks the others kept sending him. He wasn't ignorant. There were barely any women in the war zone and the next best thing was the people you fought alongside with….men.

* * *

><p><em>5 months passed.<em>

Ok, so the fucker should have known not to touch him from the last incident, but Ed guessed that he didn't get it through his tiny brain that he wasn't interested.

The man ended up in the infirmary and since Ed did throw the first punch….he had to treat the guy.

He might have gave him too much of something because the guy ended up sleeping for the next couple of days.

But it taught the rest a lesson.

Edward Elric may have a disease slowly killing him from the inside but he still had the strength to knock people out.

Now nobody messed with Edward.

* * *

><p><em>10 months passed<em>

Training to be a field medic wasn't so hard, if you could ignore the gunfire, grenades, and once in awhile the people with knifes.

_Yeah._

_Maybe he should have rethought about enlisting before jumping on the next ship out of there._

He stumbled over an arm, and Ed looked down, staring at the limb, it wasn't connected to another body part. But the thought did not make him sick anymore, or want to rush off to the nearest bush and puke.

It was normal. This was war.

* * *

><p><em>1 year passed<em>

They called him the Hero of the People, saving the lives of Soldiers and Civilians, rushing into the battlefield and treating them until the others came to move them or until they died.

His Commanding officer went MIA during a rather large bombing, and nobody had seen him since, they assumed he had died.

His unit knew him as Scar but in real life his name was Luthian Braveheart.

He was also a noble.

Ed didn't bother going to the funeral, it was an empty coffin after all, and…. what was the point?

His right arm sometimes stopped moving and he had collapsed while treating a patient because his left leg gave out.

As Ed lay in the tent that night, he couldn't help but dream about the cliff beside the ocean and remember the warmth that the man provided him when he was sick.

He wondered if Roy was dead or still fighting in this war.

It felt like this war would never end and the number of dead and wounded would never drop.

* * *

><p><em>1 year and 2 months<em>

"Elric! Get out of there right now! The enemy is coming!"

Ed put some pressure on the wound, the little girl moaned in pain, the city around them was in rubbles and the enemy was on its way but he couldn't leave this little girl to fend for herself.

"Go! I'll be right behind you!"

The soldier shook his head but moved on, hoping that Elric would really follow behind them.

The little British girl was in no condition to move; a metal rod had pierced her stomach when one of the Germans bombed this certain area.

Some of the debris had fallen on her along with the rod.

Bullets sounded and the ground shook from another bomb but Ed stayed.

_She could make it_.

As long as he stayed by her side, she would make it.

"Over here! There's somebody here!"

The distant voices came from behind the giant stone wall that had managed to still stand, and it was only a couple of feet away.

_Please. Don't let her die._

Soldier after soldier entered the fallen house, surrounding them and Ed moved closer to the little girl.

"What do you want?"

Ed snarled at them, and one of the men laughed—the leader.

"So you were left behind, huh?"

Ed gritted his teeth, and the little girl coughed, blood flowing from her mouth.

_No. It went through her stomach._

Ed reached a hand into his handbag, one of the soldiers noticing the movement pushed a rifle to his temple.

"Don't try anything."

Ed ignored the soldier, and pulled out a syringe; morphine—to dull her pain. It was the least he could do right now.

The leader—a blond and blue-eyed man looked on curiously as he injected it into her system.

"So, she dead yet?"

Ed's eyes flashed in fury at the man, "not if I can help it."

The man smirked, "that's too bad, because you're coming with us… And the girl is staying."

Ed couldn't believe the nerve of the man, "I'm_ fucking_ staying_ here_."

The soldiers released their safety, the clicks all sounding at once, until the man raised a hand to stop.

"What's your name?"

Ed thought about it cautiously, telling his name could be dangerous but it also could help him. This was the time for taking chances; Ed stared into the blue eyes of the German soldier,

" Edward Elric."

There was silence before the group of soldiers burst into a round of laughter, their leader did not.

Ed's ears picked up many conversations going on, "young," "you can't be serious?" and "the doctor?"

The leader kneeled down to one knee, his eyes taking in Ed's form, "the famous hero of the people, huh?"

Ed did not answer.

The man clicked his tongue, and put his hand out, "I'm Aksel…."

Ed did not take his hand and Aksel put it back down, "well then, that changes our plans…"

A moan came from the little girl and Ed focused his attention back to her, applying more pressure and he took his medical kit out, ready to help her.

Aksel's expression grew angry but he pushed it down and instead commanded everybody to start setting camp up.

_They were staying here._

Ed continued working on the little girl.

_The others watched._

He wished they would stop.

Then in the morning when she was getting better, _she died_.

Ed was pulled away from her, and forced to go with the German soldiers not allowed to bury the girl's body.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you liked it!<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi! It's summer for me! Yay more time to write! Excuse me if sometimes an L is missing from a word, something wrong is with the button and I have to press multiple times on it before it even gives me a freaking L. **_

_**It is so frustrating.  
><strong>_

_**Discaimer: I do not own  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Ed was transported to HQ, where he was put in a cell to rot for three days.<p>

The death of the little girl still rested in his mind, making him feel worse than he already felt. His captors were not kind, there was no food, no water and the only place to go to the bathroom was the small hoe in the corner.

If Ed was calculating right, if this kept going on, he would die sooner than most would due to his disease.

His disease….Ed felt it.

He had only a couple years— maybe three.

But he would heal as many people as possible before that happened.

He raised his head from between his legs as the sound of the footsteps neared his cell.

It wasn't anyone he knew but as Ed caught sight of the medals and stars on the man's uniform, he concluded that he must have been important.

"Edward Elric?"

Ed stood and crossed his arms, "Do you see anyone else in the cell that goes by that name?" He sarcastically retorted.

The man's blue eyes flashed dangerously before unlocking the door of the cell.

"General Hutchinson requests your presence."

_You mean orders my presence, you know what? I waited in this cell for two whole fucking days. The man can wait thirty minutes. _

Ed sat back down on the bed, ignoring the man's irritated expression, "Sorry but I think I'll stay here."

The man looked pissed off at Ed's nonchalant attitude.

"It is _not your_ decision."

Ed's eyes flashed and then he smirked, "Then I'm making it _my_ decision and while you're here, tell him this message **"Fuck yourself."**

The man turned a bright red, raising his hand to hit Ed but then whirled around and locked the cell again, stomping off in the direction he came from.

The action caused Ed to laugh, the sound echoed in the cell and he lay down on the thin mattress.

_That probably will get me into trouble maybe even killed, but I'm dying anyways so why not have some fun before I go?_

Ed sighed as he closed his eyes, the fatigue was getting to him and he needed the sleep.

* * *

><p><em>A gentle hand rested on his forehead, soothing his fever. <em>

_"All of us will end up this way doctor?"_

_His mother. Ed bathed in the warmth of her voice._

_"No, one of you can survive; it's just that Ed will be going first."_

_He heard his mother give a sob, "There's no cure?"_

_His mother cried again and Ed assumed the doctor had shaken his head._

_"There is though something that will lengthen the time he has but it is rare and I only have enough for one dose." _

_"What is it?"_

_"It's made out of the rarest flower on earth, it only blooms every fifteen years, that is the time it is most fertile and useful but it is proven in some journals that it has extraordinary effects. The flower has a sister that is even rarer, legend has it that it can cure any illness but there is no record of it." _

_His mother's hand receded form his forehead and clutched onto his sweaty hand, "please give it to him!"_

_"You are sure? You or your other son might need it in the future." His voice was grave, showing that there would be consequences._

_"Yes, he has to live. My ray of sunshine…."_

* * *

><p>"Edward Elric!"<p>

Ed's eyes snapped open and he jumped off the bed in a fighting stance, ready to defend himself.

A chuckle sounded, "You have good reflexes, one of a very well trained soldier."

Ed's form relaxed as he saw that the "supposed threat" was on the other side of the bars.

He couldn't help but tense as he caught sight of the sadistic emerald eyes. The man was intimidating Ed would give him that, although there was something wrong with the look in his eyes, a spark of insanity hidden deep within the green orbs.

The man was handsome but it didn't do anything to appease the almost callous look within his eyes as they examined Ed from head to toe.

His raven hair reached his shoulders and his skin gave off a golden glow, the man looked as if he might have been from Italian or Spaniard descent.

"You the one who asked for me?"

The man smirked, "That's right I'm Leon Hutchinson, I was quite annoyed as well as surprised when I was told that the famous doctor had refused to meet with my request."

Ed's hands clenched at his side, Leon had caught the action and smirked, "Then you should have gotten the message, let me repeat it—Go Fuck yourself or go to hell either one will do."

Leon pulled a couple keys out, unlocking the cell door and Ed watched as the barrier between him and the man was broken.

Leon left the door wide open as he took predatory steps toward Ed, "You intrigue me Edward, I wish for you to be underneath my command."

Ed didn't take a step back as the distance between them decreased, and instead squared his shoulders as he met the man's eyes head on.

"I will never be underneath your _anything_, so you can throw _that_ want out the window."

Leon stopped before Ed, less than a foot separating them and chuckled as he looked down on Ed.

Literally.

His height always caused Ed's temper to roar, it didn't matter if somebody made fun of it or literally looked down on him because of it.

Leon leaned down, his frame shadowing Ed's as he whispered in his ear, "Then what about being my _mistress?_"

The words caused Ed to lift his foot and stomp on the bastard's feet and then pushed him away angrily when he didn't receive the reaction he wanted.

"Just Fuck_ off_, you psycho! I'd rather die of dehydration and starve to death here before I went anywhere near you with a ten foot pole!"

That didn't cause a reaction either just a smirk as the man turned and locked the cell behind him.

Leon flashed him a predatory gaze, "I've always liked to play a challenging game."

Ed flipped him the middle finger and Leon returned it with a lick of his lips. His emerald eyes smoldered as he whispered one last thing before leaving.

"Let the game begin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So if you spotted mistakes (Like the L) please point them out. Thanks for reading and to All the people who reviewed my story, I love you and thank you! It encourages me a lot and gets me going. <strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:DO NOT OWN

* * *

><p>The first thought when Leon left was what a <em>fucking creep.<em>

There were more words he could have used to describe the man but right now that would do.

Ed shivered as he sat on his bed; he had to get out of here and fast.

His mind drifted back to home. He could still smell the ocean and see in his memory the house that was left behind. He hoped that the war would stay away from the small island.

"Dr. Elric?"

His mind snapped from the memories and he watched as the man (not Leon, thank god.) entered the cell.

Ed recognized him; it was Aksel the man that had dragged him away from the dying girl.

He didn't have the strength to snarl at the man, he felt hollow and his throat was getting drier by the minute.

"What do you want?"

Aksel closed the cell door behind him, approaching Ed and then going down on one knee in front of him.

"They aren't feeding you, are they?"

Ed turned his head, he was too tired for this, all he wanted to do right now was sleep.

_Sleep forever_.

Aksel's hand forced Ed's head to face him, searching his eyes and then once he confirmed something he stood up.

Aksel took Ed's hand and pulled him up. Ed snatched his hand back, "what are you doing?"

Aksel sighed as he took Ed's hand again, "Taking you to my quarters, Leon won't be happy about it but I can tell that you would die before giving in to him."

Ed allowed Aksel to lead him out of the cell and into a white hall, almost like a hospital. A couple people glanced at them when they walked by but most just ignored them.

As they reached a door, with the star and the number five in it, Aksel pulled out a key and unlocked it.

He pulled Ed inside and then shut the door behind him.

Ed's mind flashed back to the guards that were there when he first got there, but now as he was led by Aksel, he didn't even catch a glimpse of them.

"Where are all the guards?"

Aksel smirked, "Most of them got called to the field but the rest I bribed and the one that was guarding the cells—told him to take a break and I would stand in for a while but the guys underneath my command so he won't say anything."

Aksel pointed to the small tabled and chairs, next to a window and Ed sat down.

"What about Leon?" Ed asked as he ran a hand through his hair, realizing that it was covered in filth and that his hair band was only holding by a thread.

"He's the one commanding the forces, after he left you he went straight into battle. I think he was getting rid of the pent up tension that you caused." He said as he rummaged through the fridge, bringing out some slices of bread, cheese and ham.

Then he took a couple glasses out of the small cupboard next to the fridge and placed them on the table.

"You can make your sandwich any way you want it, that's all I have right now and just wait a minute and I'll get you some water."

Ed wondered why the man was acting so nice right now, compared to when he was out in the field, it just didn't make sense.

As soon as Aksel finished filling the glass with water, Ed snatched it and gulped it down. Aksel only gave a chuckle and made himself a sandwich.

As they ate in silence, Ed wondered if he would ever get to see his home one last time before he died.

* * *

><p>Many months flew by and Ed couldn't remember the date anymore. Aksel had kept him safe from Leon due to Aksel having friends and parents up in high places but Ed in return worked in the infirmary.<p>

Ed didn't mind. He was back to saving lives and he even made some friends with the soldiers. Kane was the one that visited the most.

Ed stayed in Aksel's room but slept on a different bed, at night when a nightmare would show up, Aksel was there comforting him.

Ed never told him about his disease, Kane knew since he was the one that was around him the most but Aksel didn't know and Ed wanted to keep it that way.

Ed cleaned the soldiers wound, his name was Max and he got caught by a flying metal shard that had flew into his leg.

Ed gasped as his right arm shook in pain and he clasped his left arm over it. Max gave him a concerned look and opened his mouth to ask if he was alright when Kane appeared by Ed's side.

"Ed, are you okay?"

Ed nodded and released his arm. It stayed limp and unmoving.

Kane watched as Ed went over to the medical kit and got out a syringe filled with morphine.

Kane took it from Ed, "are you seriously going to use morphine while you're working?"

Ed sighed at Kane's tone, "I'll be fine. It's only my arm and I can work perfectly fine with morphine. It stops the pain but gives me back the function of my right arm."

Kane put the syringe down at a nearby table and took a hold of Ed's left hand, "You're crazy, you need to rest. I haven't seen you out of this infirmary for days and just because Aksel is out on a mission doesn't give you permission to stop caring for yourself."

"But what about—"

"There are a bunch of other doctors and their apprentices around here, they'll help. So stop complaining."

Kane almost dragged Ed through the halls, but Ed didn't complain. He learned a long time ago that it was no use to try to argue or do anything when Kane was this way.

Ed opened the door for Kane and they entered the small living room. Aksel had asked for bigger accommodation and they gave him a small living room, along with a kitchen and a bathroom but only one bedroom with two beds. But it was fine and Ed did not mind.

Kane forced him into the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Sleep. I'll be back in a while and once you wake up you better get something to eat."

Ed nodded and let himself sleep.

* * *

><p>Once he had woken, he did eat just as he promised Kane but it was surprising that the man wasn't back yet.<p>

A knock sounded at the door and Ed wondered if maybe Kane had locked it before leaving.

It couldn't have been Aksel because he had his own copy of the key.

Ed unlocked the door and froze.

There in the doorway stood Leon, looking feral and angry.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! Long time no hear huh? Sorry guys, life is busy and so is school but you probably don't want my excuses right? Moving on.

Well, I have a poll on my profile that I would like for you guys to vote for which story should I focus on.

So go on and vote! No age limits, yay.

Well anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but the idea

* * *

><p>Ed quickly moved to shut the door, but Leon was quicker and much faster. He shoved the door open and once inside— slammed it shut, locking it and moving towards Ed with a menacing look in his eyes.<p>

Ed moved back, thinking of making it to the kitchen but froze as Leon moved to block it.

Ed's hands clenched, "w-what do you want with me?"

Leon gave a nasty smirk before taking an advancing step forward.

Ed swore that Leon could hear his erratic heartbeat, and took a circumspect step back.

"You have upset me Edward."

The statement was clenched out and Ed knew that right now Leon was unbridled.

Ed stood there unflinching as Leon spewed out his next sentence.

"I do not know how an_ enemy_, can be treated with such _kindness_."

Ed hoped that anytime now, anyone, someone would go through that door and stop this before this got more out of hand.

"It makes me _sick._" The word sick was spat out as if the very thought disgusted him.

Although Ed knew that Leon was in a high rank and could probably order around half the people in this building.

A hand clenched into Ed's shirt shaking him spasmodically, as Leon's face appeared in Ed's vision.

"You're too full of yourself _doctor_, believing that you can just _waltz_ on in here, and not be handed the consequences."

The hand releases his shirt, before it suddenly punched him in the stomach.

Ed groaned with pain, his breathing irregular as he tried to keep up with what Leon was saying.

"Think just because you save a couple lives that you're special,_ huh_?" The jeer did not go unnoticed by Ed, but he didn't think that it was the reason that Leon was now using him as a punching bag.

Ed didn't have time to react or lift his arms from around his stomach as a fist landed on his left cheek, sending him flying to the floor.

Ed lay there unmoving as Leon's huffing form stood over him.

"Aksel's father might be a general but high powers can only get you so far."

Leon gave a wretched laugh, before kicking Ed in the ribs.

A crack did not sound which meant that at least his ribs were not broken but by the aching pain in his side, it would be badly bruised.

Ed couldn't think as a hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him up and then dragging him into the kitchen.

His fazed mind didn't register anything until; the sight of the knife that Leon picked up was hovering over his hand.

Ed didn't think, didn't do anything but scream.

The door banged open into the kitchen, and Leon dropped the knife, startled, Ed sighed with relief as the knife hit the ground and Aksel's tall form towered over Leon's.

"What the _fuck _are you doing Leon!?"

Aksel spoke in his rough English accent, making the words more heavy then they should have been but Ed knew that Aksel only spoke it so Ed wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

Leon snarled and before Ed could make a move to get away, wrapped his arm around Ed's throat, pulling him against his chest.

"You go any closer Aksel and the midget _will_ choke."

A tightening of Leon's are and Ed found it harder to breath, a couple seconds later it eased off of his neck, and Aksel was staring at him with concerned eyes.

"You wouldn't want the pretty doctor dead, now would you?"

Ed heard Aksel growl before taking a step back.

"You're going to be court martial-ed for this Leon and then sent to prison."

Leon gave a hoarse laugh, "Prison? You mean where _this_ brat should be? _He's_ the one fighting _against_ our country."

"No." Aksel denied, "He's fighting for a different reason than us, Ed is fighting to _save_ lives while we _kill_ to get what we want, what's the point of this war except death and destruction?"

Leon gave a click of the tongue, "What you're saying borders on treason Aksel, what would daddy think if he heard you now?" Leon was tantalizing him.

Aksel ignored the taunt, "Let go of Ed Leon and I'll forget that this ever happened."

He was lying, Ed could see it in Aksel's blazing eyes as they had searched his body for injuries and landed on the blooming bruise on his cheek.

He would swear vengeance.

Leon chuckled as if the idea was improbable and crazy, "No, I think I'll take Ed here and bring him to my quarters, I'm sure we could have a lot of _fun_ there."

Hot air blew into Ed's ear, "Don't you think Edward?"

Ed's face turned furious before taking hold of Leon's arm and taking a large bite into it.

Leon screamed, loosening his hold on Ed and Ed took the chance to run.

Aksel pushed him out of the kitchen and directed him to the door.

"Go and find Kane. Tell him what happened and then go check over those injuries."

Ed nodded but his eyes strayed to the shouts cursing in German inside the kitchen.

Aksel put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take care of it. Now go."

Ed gave him a worried before doing as he said.

The door shut behind him and Ed didn't stay to hear what happened.

He couldn't even think of what might be happening.

Dots danced across his vision and he couldn't help but groan.

Why did his illness choose to show right now?

The pain grew worse in his arm again and Ed staggered as he lost feeling in his left leg.

The corridors all looked the same now as they seemed to merge together, Ed pushed open a wooden door, leaning heavily against the wall as pain radiated from his body.

"Edward?"

Huh?

Ed turned and his heavy eyes met blue ones. Ed gasped in surprise at the sight of Riza Hawkeye in the jail cell before a blast of pain shot through him and he hit the ground with a pained thud.

There were shouts from Riza, and then murmured voices before gentle hands picked him up minutes later, cradling him into their chest and E_d _let the dark consume him.


	12. Chapter 12

_**HI! New chapter here, Enjoy! Plus, there is a poll on my profile that decides which of my stories I should focus on. If you want to check it out, go ahead.**  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: Do not own  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>There was nothing. Nothing existed but also everything existed. Ed couldn't make sense of it.<em>

_He was there but….not._

_A chilling laugh sounded and Ed gasped as he materialized in front of a large Gate. _

_The gate was foreboding, letting off an eeriness that made Ed shiver. _

_His hands were cold and heaviness weighed in his heart. _

_Something inside there, something that was locked in there…he needed._

_"Ah….You are one of the Elrics."_

_It was a statement, as if the thing had already known who he was. It stood now in front of Ed, a bulged out white outline of a person, and teeth as sharp as any knife._

_They were grinning at him, a smile so large and so hungry it made Ed want to high tail it out of there._

_He hesitated before answering, as if the answer itself was going to give the creature permission to devour him. _

_"Yes."_

_It laughed, a sound so hallow and horrifying that it almost made Ed's knees buckle. _

_"Have you come here to finish the deal your ancestors had started?"_

_The word resounded in his head, a deal with this creature? Who in his family would ever make a deal with a creature such as this? What would drive them so much that they would? _

_"What deal?"_

_The creature grinned brightly at his question. "The deal made a century ago, when a young man had traded half the soul of every Elric generation, to save the love of his life."_

_The revelation made Ed speechless; trade half the soul of every generation of their family for one person?_

_"Was that why my mother and brother died?"_

_It laughed, "Yes, it is also why your father and you will die, your mother and brother had only bought you two more time."_

_It gave a sigh and a shake of the head, "When your ancestor made the deal he did not understand that he would not live long enough to even see his children have their own families. Having half a soul ruins your body. It feels the difference, how a part of you is missing, gone and never to return."_

_Ed almost grimaced, but steeled himself, and glanced towards the gate right behind Truth._

_It was still looming over him, almost like a black hole it wanted to pull him in and shred him into tiny pieces. Ed could feel it, sense it._

_"What is that Gate for?"_

_Truth smiled widely, "That—"_

_Truth paused and then swept his hand out in a dramatic flair, "—is where your Truth resides and your soul."_

_His soul. It was in there? In that place that felt of pain and death and hunger for darkness._

_Ed's hands clenched to fists, a deep desire to regain his soul surfaced, he wanted to get back what was taken from him. _

_"How do I get it back?"_

_Truth laughed, and Ed felt an anger rise that he hadn't known he had._

_"To take back a part of your soul? Even if you do manage to solve the riddle and find a loophole in the contract you would never feel the same unless….but of course let's not get ahead of ourselves."_

_The gate shuddered and Ed was afraid it might collapse. _

_"Unless what?" Ed asked, almost afraid of the answer. _

_Truth chuckled, "This was the contract, I will repeat it word for word—_

_You want to save a life_

_Half a soul of all your kin_

_That will be the price_

_Forever this cycle will go on_

_Until one of kin will break the chains_

_To get back what was his all along_

_To break these chains _

_You must give me what I seek or_

_Find another soul_

_To keep _

_Ed shook his head, "that's not all of it, is it?" _

_Truth nodded, "Yes, there is still the riddle for what I seek."_

_What I seek is plain to you_

_Something I have not seen_

_Something that stays true_

_To the sunlight it looks to_

_But it's not that easy to find_

_For its worth more to you _

_It is a treasured sign_

_The last of its kind_

_Upon the heavens it will rest_

_To all who come upon it_

_Resistance is the true test_

_Unless_

_They are selfless of the heart_

_A pure soul that will never_

_Let love fall apart_

_Look for the fragile yet the strong_

_To only earth does it belong_

_Ed made sure to memorize the riddle, already taking it apart and deciphering it. The gate shuddered again and the void of white shook with it._

_"What's going on?" Ed asked, arms wrapped around himself for there was nothing to grab onto._

_Truth pointed behind Ed, "it's time for you to go. Next time we will see if you have what I seek."_

_Then Ed turned, finding a different gate, opening slowly. A feeling of dread incased Ed. As soon as it was fully open, tiny hands shot out of the darkness, grabbing a hold of Ed._

_The feeling of the cold, slimy hands made Ed shudder. As Ed was pulled into the gate, the giant door slamming shut, Ed felt fear. Fear of this oblivion darkness, and the tiny hands still holding onto him._

_'Ed!' _

_Ed gasped, looking around but unable to see anything._

_'Edward! Come on, you need to wake up!'_

_The words echoed, inside him, around him and then there was light. _

* * *

><p>"Ed?"<p>

Ed blinked, looking around wearily and tried sitting up. Only to have hands push him back down, "lay down Ed, you have to take it easy."

Ed sighed as he positioned himself back down, blinking at the bright lights and realized he was in his own infirmary.

"Kane? What happened?"

Kane sighed, "Well, I was on guard duty and I found you passed out. You slept for two days."

_Two days? Was it because the disease was advancing faster? Or was it because of the stress from Leon?_

Ed bit his lower lip, anxious as he asked, "what about Aksel? Is he okay?"

Kane nodded, taking a seat on the chair next to the bed. "Yeah, He's fine. Leon got court-martialed and since there was evidence plus witnesses that he had something against you, well…he's probably guarding some dump base or reduced to a measly infantry man."

Then Kane rubbed the back of his head, a troubled expression on his face.

"Although… Aksel isn't very happy that you kept your illness from him. If I hadn't threatened him to go get some sleep, he probably would be here demanding answers."

They lapsed into silence as Ed thought about the current information. Something was nagging him though. Something important.

Ed lurched forward, startling Kane as he tried getting out of bed. "What about Hawkeye? She was there wasn't she? Why was she in there?"

Ed almost fell to the floor, as his unstable legs collapsed underneath him but Kane took a hold of him and sat him back on the bed.

"She's fine. But she is on the other side of the war-zone, which means she's an enemy. She's just lucky that she's a prisoner and not dead." Kane said calmly, keeping his hands on Ed's shoulders.

Ed wriggled, "Let go Kane! I want to see her!"

Kane shook his head, "You can't—

"What do you think you are doing Edward?"

Ed startled at the stern tone and froze underneath Kane's hands who removed them. Kane moved out of the way as Aksel made to stand in front of Ed.

Ed's heart jumped into his throat as he stammered underneath Aksel's steel gaze.

"I-I w-was going to s-see Riza." Aksel nodded, "Exactly, you were going to see her but not anymore. You need to rest."

Ed remained silent as Aksel re-arranged Ed so he was lying down on the bed. A spark of anger ignited inside him as Aksel man-handled him, but Ed stomped it out.

They slid into silence as Kane sat in the chair and Aksel sat on the edge of Ed's bed. Ed stared at anything that didn't have him looking at Aksel. The infirmary was a little empty today and Ed wondered if it was because of him or maybe there had been no battles.

"Fine, Edward. If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay but hopefully in time you'll trust me enough to tell me what's going inside that head of yours."

Then the weight left the bed as Aksel stood, leaving the room swiftly and not even glancing back at Ed.

Kane stood too, looking ashamed for some reason and said, "He's still upset that you told me but not him." Then he was leaving too but before Kane left he glanced back at Ed.

"I hope you explain it to him soon. I think we both would like the full story."

Then he was gone and Ed was alone.

_Alone. _

_Why am I always alone? Everybody leaves me._

Ed forced himself to stop thinking such things. If Al were here he would have slapped him upside the head for even thinking it, then he would continue to nag at him.

Ed smiled faintly at the memory of Al. It hurt still but the pain was slowly lessening. There was something wrong with him though. Something was missing.

His soul was missing but that wasn't it.

_Did your feelings, actions and personality come in hand with your soul?_

If so…maybe what was missing was in the other part of his repeated the riddle inside his head, having many theories of what Truth could be looking for but none of them exactly fit or made sense.

Shaking his head, Ed struggled out of the bed and slowly made it out of the infirmary. The guards glanced at him in concern but Ed shook his head at them and they nodded in return.

Ed was lucky that the guards were patients he had treated before or they might not have let him out. Ed made his way to the jail cells, using the wall as support and only getting a couple glances from the others that walked the halls but was left alone.

Ed hurried a little at the sight of the door, only he was stopped by the guard.

"Sorry Kid, I can't let you in if you're not authorized to be in there." His tone was apologetic, and Ed knew that he was only doing his job.

Ed took a step back before steeling himself, "Are you sure? I'm Edward Elric; I'm here to check on the prisoners on their mental health."

The guard looked a little confused and unsure, Ed could feel the guilt inside him growing. But it vanished as the guard nodded and opened the door for Ed.

"Are you alright Doctor? You seem a bit unwell yourself." The guard asked with concern. Ed nodded, and made his way to the cells, the guard following close behind.

Ed stopped, "I'm sorry but you can't be in there with me….you know patient confidentiality?"

The guard nodded, "Yes, well when you need to come out just knock on the door because I have to lock you in."

Ed didn't pay the guard any more attention as he closed the door behind him. Ed looked into every cell he passed before he spotted the blonde sitting on the bed, staring off into space.

Ed hurried towards the cell, ignoring his weak leg and grasped the bars.

"Riza!" Ed said, excitement and concern bubbling up inside of him. Riza glanced up at the call of her name, astonishment crossing her face before she was also grabbing at the bars of the cell.

"Ed! Are you okay? I thought…."

Ed knew what she had thought. Maybe that he had died or maybe they had done something to him here that he had collapsed because of it.

"I'm okay Riza, they're treating me just fine." Ed reassured her and she calmed at the words.

The other prisoners muttered and Ed ignored them, Riza's eyes glanced side to side as if she was afraid.

"Edward. Roy…he was devastated to find you gone. He searched for you even when he was fighting." Riza sighed, "We all missed you, but when we heard about the People's Hero and how it was a blonde doctor…Roy had his suspicions."

Riza released the bars, and took a seat on her bed. "Roy immediately went to look for you but when we got there…they had said you were taken by the enemy."

Ed leaned heavily against the bars; his leg was shaking with exhaustion. "Riza? What are you doing here?"

She shook her head, "We were about to turn back when we were ambushed and I was the only one to get caught. The others safely got away."

Ed shook his head, only to freeze when it made everything spin. "Riza?"

She stood from the bed, making her way towards him with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay Ed?"

Ed's knees collapsed and he fell to the ground, grasping the bars as support. "I keep fainting in front of you Riza, sorry." Ed said with a bitter chuckle.

Riza kneeled, grabbing one of Ed's hands into hers, "Ed, your temperature….it's too warm, I think you might have a fever."

Ed watched as her eyes ignited with anger, "If you were sick you should have stayed in bed! What were you thinking Edward?"

Ed let his head rest against the bars, watching the flickering light bulbs, "I wanted to know that everyone was alright." Riza remained silent as Ed got lost in his thoughts.

_Roy had looked for him. He was probably still looking._

Warmth filled Ed's chest at the thought, _he cared_.

Ed nearly jumped in shock when the door to the prison cells slammed against the wall. Ed wished that he had the power of invisibility because right now, striding towards him was Aksel. An upset Aksel was scary.

Aksel's eyes were filled with fire and he was clenching his fist as if to contain the fury inside him. Ed didn't look away, too tired and weak to even do so. Aksel stopped in front of him, not even giving Riza a glance.

"What do you think you're doing Edward?" It was a rhetorical question, Aksel knew exactly what he was doing.

Ed waved a hand, "can't you see? I'm dying—"

Hands grabbed at Ed's shirt, twisting it as Aksel leaned down, looking into Ed's eyes.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again."

Ed nodded, relieved as Aksel's eyes lost their anger and was overtaken by concern.

"Let's get you back to the infirmary, Kane is waiting and I believe we all need to talk."

Aksel said, lifting Ed's arm over his shoulder for support. Ed looked back at Riza, "I'll come back…" He said firmly. She nodded and Aksel lead them out of the room. As they were walking in the hall, Ed couldn't help but be worried about all the questions.

_It was hard telling how something was eating you away because you lost half of your soul._

_I'll handle everything once we get to it. Right now, I'll relax._

Ed cast a glance at Aksel who was maneuvering the halls while looking straight ahead. "Aksel?" Ed felt the man's shoulder tighten with tension but Ed continued, "You didn't do anything to the guard, did you?"

Aksel looked at him with amused eyes, "not yet, Ed."


	13. Chapter 13

There was no talk. As if the silence had spoken for the both of them, there was a compromise for later on. The instant they returned to the infirmary, Kane and worriedly rushed over. Ed waved them aside, a somber mood setting in. Aksel and Kane were then ushered out of the infirmary by the senior doctor.

Despite their protests and promises that they would be back in the morning, Ed was glad that he didn't have to say anything. He didn't even know what to say in the first place.

The senior doctor, Gaunt, turned off the lights, wishing Ed a goodnight with a sad quizzical look and then left. Ed sat in the darkness, in deep thought, wondering what he was supposed to do now. He drifted in and out of consciousness, but never into a full deep sleep. Almost as if there was something left to happen and Ed had to wait for it.

Then the alarms blared.

A shattered kind of panic rained down on Ed's psyche. The alarms were usually sounded as a signal for an attack and not a second later the building itself started to shake. Ed immediately rushed out of the infirmary, dodging the many other soldiers running around in a chaotic panic. There was tightness in Ed's chest, the pressure increasing by the second as he neared Riza's cell.

Ed stopped a jogging medic by the arm, the man staggering at the sudden stop. His eyes zoomed onto Ed, filled with fury and panic but once recognizing Ed, they were less hostile.

"The alarm…we're not…" Ed shouted, the alarm itself blaring through the walls.

The medic interrupted, nodding, "Yes, nobody knows what's going on but the West corridor has just blown up—no survivors."

Then the medic ran off and a dark anguish enveloped Ed, the thought of Riza dying—it just brought up memories of the people he loved dying again. Although, the holding cells were on the very edge of the corridor, if the explosion was near enough and big enough….it could have hit the cells—eradicating it completely.

Ed flew down the hall, adrenaline shooting through his system, a certain numbness spreading in him. Shoving against the soldiers and ignoring the weakness of his limbs. The sight of the intact prison door brought little relief to him and Ed pushed it open, surprised at how easily it did so.

A gust of air shot at Ed's face, his golden hair blowing back and a certain horror washing over his face as he shut his eyes. The door landed on the ground with a _clang_. Ed forced his eyes open, taking in the damage, his heart beating a thousand beats per second. The East side of the prison had been reduced to rubble but the West, miraculously, remained intact.

Trudging through the debris on the floor, pipes and parts of jail cells, Ed was intent on getting to Riza's cell. The sight of empty cells made the growing cold that Ed had felt since the alarm, take hold inside him and the empty cell that was supposed to harbor Riza filled him with immense agony.

_She wasn't there. _

_She. Was. Not. There._

Rationality had been thrown out long ago and the chaotic whirlwind of emotions had been left behind. It was as if all the air in his lungs had disappeared, and Ed, in medias res, realized he was now having a panic attack. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe and now as black shadows surrounded his vision—he wouldn't be able to see.

Then hands were in his hair, smoothing it down, and a gentle voice was urging him to breathe.

"Come on Ed, you can't do this. Not now. Damn it. Breathe!"

Then there was the pain in his gut and Ed knew that this person had punched him. But as he sucked in a breath of air, the dark receded, allowing Kane to come into full view. He was rubbing Ed's back, murmuring, "Good, that's so good. Just breathe."

Ed smiled weakly at the man and rasped out, "thanks."

The worry withdrew from Kane's eyes at the words but only so much. Kane wrapped Ed's left arm around his shoulder, helping him to walk.

"We need to get out of here;" Kane told him firmly, "The whole place is in anarchy."

They maneuvered through the halls, ignoring any passersby. Ed tried his best to keep up, as the adrenaline in him vanished, leaving his right arm and left leg weakly pulsing with pain.

Even as Ed's head pounded and sweat ran down his neck, he managed to ask, "Where's Aksel? Is he okay?"

Kane, who was almost literally dragging Ed along, nodded. "He's fine. He's preparing the tank."

The words reassured Ed about Aksel but his mind paused as it replayed what Kane had said. Ed sputtered, "The tank? Are you guys crazy?"

Kane then heaved Ed up, bridal style, but Ed didn't even have the energy to even struggle nor complain, not in this kind of situation. Kane continued on, hands clutching onto Ed tightly and his face slightly pinched, "We are authorized to use it and it will protect us from any explosions or bombings."

Ed settled down, just letting Kane go wherever he was going.

He thought about Riza. Wondering if she was alive. If anybody that had rested in his house were alive.

Ed held onto Kane weakly, "Who attacked us Kane?"

There was something nagging Ed, inside of his head. Now that he had calmed down and rationally thought about it, suspicions had arisen.

Kane sighed, a kind of irritated twitch appearing in his eyebrow, "The allies or if you want to get more specific, the small group that is deemed "Artemis Alchemists."

The dam broke.

Then Ed laughed, burying his head into Kane's shoulder as the sun hit them with the cool fresh air. Kane didn't make a comment on Ed's relieved laughter, just heaved them both up the railing and then down into the smothered air of the tank.

Kane immediately deposited Ed into Aksel's arms, muttering with scorn, "I'll drive the tank."

Ed registered the words, but focused upon Aksel, muttering, "I'm glad you're alright."

Aksel positioned Ed against a steel wall, and handed him a pouch filled with water and gave him a tired but bright smile. "I'm glad you're alright. You just keep hacking off my lifespan by the seconds." Ed drank the water slowly, before handing it back to Aksel with a small sad smile. "I'm sorry."

Aksel shook his head, squeezing Ed's shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Aksel was still crouched in front of Ed when the tank started to move and out of the corner of Ed's eyes he could see the focus Kane was putting into driving the machine.

Ed tilted his head, voice coming out worriedly, "Is Kane okay?"

Ed gasped as Aksel's hands landed roughly on his shoulders, a kind of ferocity appearing in the man's face and voice. "Stop thinking about others for a second in your life and think about yourself!"

Irritation was clearly showing on Aksel's face but then it twisted into something akin to patience. Aksel's hands dropped off of Ed's shoulders before one of his hands reached behind Ed's head—forcing him to bend closer. A kiss was pressed against Ed's forehead, a kind of gentleness and reassurance that surprised Ed. Then, Aksel was handing Ed a bottle of water and a sandwich, muttering, "I'll be up front with Kane. Just rest."

There was nothing else to say. The water felt like sand running down his throat and the sandwich tasted like paste. There were thoughts of pain, love, of Kane and Aksel.

But Ed couldn't help but think of Roy.


End file.
